This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Angelkitsune-Naomi
Summary: A simple story of one fire apparition, one girl, and one very interesting journal. Maybe this was meant to happen?
1. A Beginning To Remember

Hello everyone! It is I, Angelkitsune-Naomi, and I have returned with a new story. I got this idea from another story I was thinking of writing, and then I thought that this one was better. I hope you guys tell me if you like it or not. I don't really know where this is going, so if anyone has any ideas, drop me an email or a review. Thank you! As you may notice in a bit, I have a new OC in this fic. I'll explain her appearance and personality in the next chapter when we actually learn her first name. Again, thank you for your patience. Now, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Homer's "The Odyssey". I do own Sugisaki-san and the teacher though.

_

* * *

__I don't usually do this kind of thing…just pick up a book and begin writing in its blank pages. I don't talk to people very often. I don't express myself with any emotion other than the sadistic pleasure I experience when killing things. I guess I should start this as any other pathetic mortal would, though if this is found someone is going to think that I'm just another stupid serial killer. Of course, I'm so much better at killing things than those stupid humans; they barely have any idea of what the hell they're doing, so then they mess things up._

_My name is Hiei, and if you actually want a last name, then it would be Jaganashi. I'm not a human, I'm a demon. I'm a fire apparition, though I'm also part koorime. I have a twin sister named Yukina who doesn't know who I am. If she knew, she would hate me. I don't think I could take that. I act like I don't really care, but… I fear that someday, I'll tell her. Sometimes I can't sleep because it bothers me so much. I usually go to the Fox's place for companionship, though I'll be damned if I ever admit that to his face. I need to start—_

"Sugisaki-san! What is the answer to this question?" demanded a lanky teacher with thick tortoise shell glasses. A girl snapped her head up from the book she had been reading.

"G-gomen nasai, Sensei. I did not hear the question." Replied the girl nervously as she smiled. The teacher sighed.

"Sugisaki-san, what is the name of the main character of Homers 'Odyssey'?"

"Odysseus."

"What does he usually tell people who ask who he is?" The teacher asked looking at the teen hopefully. She cleared her throat as she stood in her seat, the class watching her every move.

"Odysseus says 'I am Odysseus, son of Laertes, ruler of Ithaca.'" She stated. She immediately took her seat and smiled at the teacher. The man smiled thankfully at the young girl and continued teaching class. The girl turned back to the book.

_I need to start opening up more. At least, that's what that damned Fox says. I'm going to have to hide this when I'm done, Kami knows what would happen if one of the two idiots found this. It would be worse if Yukina found it though. Even more so if an enemy found it. I have a right mind to burn this, but I'll wait and see if I need to do anymore "unloading"._

The girl sighed sadly as she found that that had been the end of the first and last entry. The owner must have dropped it. She lifted her head up and grinned, deciding that she would wait in the place she had found it today to see if the owner would come back for it. That decided; she began to actually pay attention to her class.

* * *

**_Well, if you guys liked it or have any ideas, review!_**


	2. An Eye For An Eye, Literally

akn: I would like to thank **Nariko**, **death destruction and love**, **ARandomPerson**, and **hieissoulmate5by5** for the reviews that they left, they meant alot and I hope you guys continue to read the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Mitsuko Sugisaki and nothing else unless otherwise stated.

Mitsuki Sugisaki

age: 16

height: 5'6"

personality: A little odd but almost always wearing a smile, Mitsuko is basically a genius. Be careful though, because what she has in smarts is made up for by her lack of common sense! Of course, her lack of common sense is quite troublesome for her, always getting her into life or death situations and the such...

Well, here is chapter two of **This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**!

* * *

The girl stood at one of the bust crosswalks on her route back to her home. As the light flickered signaling for pedestrians to cross, the girl skipped onto the road before a car had time to stop. Luckily, she decided to add a funky dance move to her skipping and ended up jumping out of the driver's way. A group of astonished bystanders watched her reach the other side of the street as if she didn't know that she had almost been killed. Of course, the girl really didn't know that she had almost died again. Continuing on her way, she reached a street lined with sakura trees and stood still, mesmerized by the miniature tornadoes of the pink snowflake-like petals. Staring up into one of the trees, she thought for a moment that she had seen black fabric, but before she could investigate she was distracted.

"Mitsuko Sugisaki-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" a girl wearing a uniform the same as Mitsuko's shouted. Mitsuko turned and waved at the other girl, a grin splitting her face.

"What is it Maya-chan?" asked Mitsuko as the girl finally caught up to her. Maya grinned back as she handed Mitsuko a familiar looking book. Mitsuko gasped as she remembered the journal that she had been reading during class. She took the book back and hugged it to her chest.

"I thought I recognized the book from second period when you had been reading it, but I hadn't been sure that it was yours. I'm glad I got it back to you though!"

"I'm so glad that you didn't keep it, I hadn't even noticed that it was gone from my hands. Domo arigatou Maya-chan! Ah, I have to hurry on my way though, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mitsuko nodded to Maya and the girls went their separate ways. Mitsuko continued walking until she reached another intersection. Looking around, she smiled at nothing.

"This is the place! I found the journal right…here!" exclaimed Mitsuko as she hopped onto a spot in the middle of the crosswalk. She looked around and sighed sadly.

"Well, I hope the owner comes looking for their book soon. I have to make dinner!" Mitsuko mumbled as she waited in the middle of the crosswalk. Of course, she didn't notice the semi that was speeding toward her or the semi truck driver who was frantically honking the very loud horn. She turned her head as she watched a butterfly, which flew in front of the semi. It was squished right in front of her eyes. She sniffled; then a tear coursed its way down her cheek. Then she began to cry into the sleeve of her uniform. Still, the semi that was about to hit her went unnoticed. As the driver covered his face with his arms cursing the fact that he should have been a doctor like his mother said, a black blur darted in front of the semi and the girl immediately disappeared. The driver glanced up, and realized that he had finally stopped and that the girl was gone.

Mitsuko blinked as she stared up at the person who had taken her out of the street. His jet black hair defied gravity, its spikes looking dangerously sharp; though the effect was dulled by the cute white starburst in the center of the mass of hair. Mitsuko's eyes moved down to the face, and found a pair of red ruby eyes staring, no, glaring back at her. Mitsuko gulped as she was put down rather harshly. Mitsuko straightened up and smiled at the stranger.

"Ah, I didn't notice that semi coming for me, domo arigatou for helping me!" said Mitsuko as she bowed profusely. When she straightened up again, the stranger rolled his eyes and glared at her again.

"It's rather stupid to stand in the path of an oncoming semi truck. You saw it didn't you? Why did you just stand there?" asked the stranger. He was acting as if he didn't really care, but Mitsuko knew that he was curious as well.

"I was waiting for the owner of this book to come looking for it, and figured that the best place to wait is where I found it." Mitsuko replied as she held out the book. The stranger looked at the book and his eyes widened a bit.

"Did you read that?"

"Yeah, it's the best fantasy novel that I ever read! Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well then here you go!" chirped Mitsuko as she handed over the book.

"What is your name?" Hiei questioned as he eyed the girl warily. She had waist length black hair that was tied in a thick braid that hung loosely down her back, with a light blue ribbon holding the end. Her bangs were clipped to the side, so as to stay out of the light cerulean eyes hidden behind narrow copper glasses. She was about 5'6" compared to Hiei, and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Sugisaki Mitsuko, what's yours?"

"…Jaganashi Hiei. I'll…see you around." having said that, Hiei was gone from in front of Mitsuko's eyes. Mitsuko looked around, and with a grin and a murmured "I must have zoned out when he began walking away…" she turned and resumed her journey. Hiei watched her intently until she reached the end of the sidewalk, then deciding that he was bored, went to visit the Fox.

Kurama was sitting in the chair at the desk in his apartment's bedroom wishing that someone would come to distract him from his homework when he sensed a familiar fire apparition in the sakura tree in front of his apartment complex. Wearing a secretive smile, he looked to the window which had seemingly opened itself.

"Why, hello Hiei, whatever are you doing here? I thought you had some important matters to attend to?" Kurama questioned as he twirled a pencil between his slender fingers. Hiei glared at him as he closed the window and set down the book. Kurama watched as Hiei walked out of the room to reappear moments later with a towel. Throwing his cloak across another chair, Hiei began drying himself off as lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the room. Kurama raised a thin eyebrow as he recognized the journal lying on the window sill.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Why do you bother doing homework and going to that silly human prison if you detest it so much?" questioned Hiei as he took a large bite from the carton of vanilla ice cream he had stolen from the Fox's freezer. Kurama sighed and threw down his pencil; Hiei was obviously feeling talkative tonight, which meant he wouldn't be getting his homework done for a long time.

"It makes my mother happy, plus, mother doesn't know that I'm a demon. Therefore, if I'm masquerading as a human, it makes sense to do things the way humans do."

"Why don't you just act like that foolish detective and skip all the time?"

"Then my mother would worry that something was wrong and I would regret it for the rest of my days."

"Why all this trouble for some stupid human who will die eventually anyway?" Hiei said as he polished off the ice cream with vigor.

"Hiei, what the hell is wrong with you!? She is my mother, I owe her my life and I will be eternally grateful for all that she has done for me! What part of this do you not understand, Hiei? How could you be so heartless?" Kurama shook with anger as he glared at Hiei, who stared at him wide-eyed. Kurama calmed down a bit and eyed Hiei, "Well?"

"Hn." Hiei turned to the window and watched the rain patter against the glass. Kurama growled and stalked over to his bookcase, looking about until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing a worn, brown journal, Kurama whipped around and threw the book at Hiei, hitting him in the back of the head and causing him to fall back onto the floor. Kurama had to hold back from gasping and laughing in disbelief; Hiei must have been zoning out or something if Kurama could hit him with a book. Hiei got up and turned towards Kurama, throwing the book back. Kurama narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei asked as he planted himself on the window sill again. Kurama picked the book up and threw it at Hiei, this time hitting him where his Jagan lay hidden beneath the bandana. Hiei cried out and grabbed his forehead; cracking an eye open to glare at the Fox.

"Hiei! I'm so sorry; I thought you were actually paying attention this time!" Kurama exclaimed as he crossed the room to take a look at Hiei's Jagan. Hiei obliged and let the Fox remove his head band and take a look at the eye.

"Well, it looks a little bloodshot, but you should be okay. Thank Inari that you didn't have it open." Kurama sighed as he handed the piece of cloth back to Hiei. It was silent as Hiei tied it back on.

"Feel better?"

"What?"

"I asked if you felt better; what are you, illiterate?"

"No, I…I feel better, actually…" Kurama let the sentence hang in the air as he thought about what had just happened. Hiei would never admit it, but he had purposely led Kurama into getting angry with him and allowed him to take his anger out on him. The Fox had been worried about something lately and had become a bit irritable, but he hadn't thought that Hiei would care. Kurama's eyes softened as he patted Hiei's head and looked out the window with a far-off gaze. Hiei looked up and blinked at Kurama, wondering what in the hell was wrong now. Kurama smiled down at him again, and told him he could keep the book if he wanted. Hiei just nodded as the rain fell harder against the window pane.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"You actually kept the journal? I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about just getting you some ice cream, but I was out." Kurama said as he watched Hiei dry off. Hiei grunted as he took the extra blanket off of Kurama's bed and wrapped up in it. Kurama frowned slightly as the fire apparition sat at the window sill and leaned his head back, closing his ruby eyes.

"Why didn't you just use your reki to dry off Hiei?"

"I enjoy making your life harder by leaving stuff for you to pick up."

"Aw, and I thought you liked that blanket too…" Kurama pouted at Hiei, who now had an eye open. Kurama chuckled and stood up. Hiei just closed his eye again and listened to the rain on the window. He heard some shuffling when suddenly he couldn't breathe out of his nose. Opening his eyes and his mouth, he turned surprised eyes up to Kurama, who stuck a thermometer under Hiei's tongue.

"You _must_ be sick to have fallen for that trick…" Kurama mumbled as he pushed a hand against Hiei's forehead. Hiei just sighed and agreed in his mind, because Kami knows that Hiei would never admit it out loud.

* * *

**Announcement:** I have thought about it, and this chapter makes it seem as if Hiei and Kurama are lovers or something, so I thought, "Why not let the audience decide?" so now I have some choices for you guys to vote on in your reviews or private messages. Pairing choices!

A. Kurama/Hiei

B.Hiei/Mitsuko

C.Kurama/Mitsuko

D.Mitsuko/Other (specify other)

F.Other/Other (specify other)

I appreciate your help and cooperation! Have a nice day!! Please leave a review on your way out!


	3. Peace

**Announcement: **Well, I just want to say sorry for how long it has taken me to update, and thank you to each and every person who reviewed and voted. After looking at the votes, the gay pairing is obviously a no-no, but I found a pairing that may work. Hiei/Mitsuko/Kurama where Hiei gets Mitsuko in the end. I found a way to use this, and I also found out a really good fight for it if I make it a twist inot Hiei/Mitsuko/Kurama/OC (The three guys will be fighting over Mitsuko). I have an OC in this chapter that I used in my last story, **The Forbidden Four**, who is mine and no one else's. He helps the story along, but the person introduced in chapter four will really be important. Toshiro, Mihiro's oldest brother, is going to be thrown into the mix in the chapter after this. And he really likes Mitsuko. What will happen? You guys are going to have to stick around and find out, I guess.

* * *

Kurama had moved Hiei into one of the guest bedrooms that basically belonged to Hiei. With its walls painted a midnight black and the design of the Dragon of the Darkness flame done in a royal purple on the ceiling, it seemed like a pretty depressing room to sleep in. The thick black curtains that blocked out all the sunlight when closed were open to let the twilight shine of the rainy day in. Hiei lay in his bed with the thick black comforter around him, watching the rain beat against the glass of the window. Lightning lit up the sky with a piercing blue light, and a few seconds later the cymbals of the heavens let out a mighty clash to reveal their presence. Hiei watched, and realized that he couldn't really hate the rain. Sure he hated being out in it, but it was nice to watch from a safe, dry place.

When he watched the rain, he felt an inner peace that he never felt at any other time, except for when he was going to make a serious kill. The silence inside him sometimes wasn't there; it was sometimes white noise that blocked out the pleas of his victim. This peace was only found in these two places. Until yesterday, that is. When he had been talking to that girl, he felt that peace. Instead of thunder or silence or white noise, he heard her voice. Only her voice; and nothing else. He wasn't shocked, wasn't pissed off that he was feeling this; he actually just felt…want.

Hiei wanted to feel that peace forever. When he was talking to Yukina, he didn't feel that peace. He only felt worried that one day, she would confront him because she had somehow found out that they were siblings. That scared him; he could not be calm with that kind of threat looming over him every time he saw her. It had almost pushed him over the edge so many times. Every time, though, he had found some kind of lame excuse to keep from killing himself. Like, 'Just because Yukina doesn't know that we're related doesn't mean she wouldn't be sad' and 'I would never live it down to hear Koenma laughing at me for taking the coward's way out' as well as 'I have to keep Red from turning into a pervert like Youko, hanging out with someone that sex deprived for so long has got to be bad for you' were just a few of the excuses he had used already.

Hiei sighed, suddenly bored with just laying in the bed. The storm had passed, but the day retained its gloominess, which Hiei did not mind one bit. If there was one thing he hated, it was that damned sun. Hiei looked at his bedside table and saw the journal, and shrugging, decided to look at what was written. Hiei flipped the book open and scanned through the words scrawled across the page. Hiei snorted, he sounded so weak! He flipped he page and saw a penmanship different from his. It was a little bit messier, but still readable.

_Dear Mr. Author,_

_I think that this is one of the best fantast novels I've ever read! I really like Jaganashi-san, his character really comes across as troubled. I hope that there is a happy ending, I think Jaganashi-san deserves it after all the trouble he's been through. I know someone a little bit like Jaganashi-san, but Nohiro-kun is almost like an icicle! Of course, his brother Mihiro is really sweet and happy, and Toshi-kun is so funny! He always pretends to hit on me, but I know he likes girls that are different from me. I like Toshi-kun a lot though, he is one of my best friends! Oh, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about my silly little personal life. I hope you write more soon!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sugisaki Mitsuko_

Hiei scanned through the last lines of the note a couple more times before he slammed the book shut with a growl. How dare someone disappoint someone who could cause such peace!? Hiei stood from his bed quickly and threw on his cloak. It was about 2:55, so Fox wouldn't be home from school for a while, especially with his student council duties and his daily romp from the evil fan club. Hiei put his boots on and disappeared, the door slamming being the only sign that he had to use doors like the rest of us.

Hiei stopped in front of a school gate with students pouring out of it, glad to be free of the confines of their studies. Hiei scanned the crowd, looking for the only person he cared to see. Hiei's heart began to pound as he looked repeatedly, he couldn't find her anywhere. Hiei realized that he was getting a large amount of stares when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiei-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" came the voice of Mitsuko Sugisaki, one of the only people Hiei would openly look for in a crowd. Mitsuko ran up to Hiei with a large smile and tugged on his arm. Hiei looked up at her, and blinked a few times. Mitsuko frowned and pushed a pale hand to his forehead. She gasped as she pulled her hand away from the searing hotness that had flashed on her hand.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked as he watched Mitsuko dart her head around.

"I'm looking for a second opinion…Mihi-chan!! I need your help."

The boy who walked up was the same 5'6" as Mitsuko, with snow white hair that went about an inch past his waist. He had one cerulean eye and one crimson eye, which were sparkling cheerfully as he regarded Mitsuko and Hiei with a gentle smile.

"Hello, my name is Tsukino Mihiro. It's a pleasure!" Mihiro said as he extended a pale hand. Hiei shook the hand and grunted his name as he gave the newcomer a light glare. This must have been the Mihiro that Mitsuko had written about. Mihiro nodded and turned to Mitsuko with a questioning gaze, the smile never leaving his face.

"I need you to check Hiei-kun's temperature, he burnt me and I want to be sure that I didn't imagine it." Mihiro frowned slightly at Mitsuko's explanation and placed a hand against Hiei's forehead, right above his bandana. Mihiro hissed as he pulled his hand away and immediately frowned at Hiei.

"What are you doing walking around with a fever that high? Goodness, I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." Mihiro scolded lightly as he began pushing Hiei in a random direction with Mitsuko trailing behind slightly. Hiei blinked as he listened to Mihiro talk softly to Mitsuko.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hiei asked suddenly, catching both by surprise.

"We're going to my house! I can show you my collection of lint!" Mitsuko cheered suddenly.

"Don't worry Hiei-san, she doesn't really collect lint." Mihiro said as he shook his head lightly. Hiei sighed in relief as he continued down the road.

**About an hour later**

After walking for around an hour, Hiei finally passed out from exhaustion, causing Mitsuko admit that her house was in fact really far away. Mihiro sighed and lifted Hiei up onto his back and carried him to the bus station. They reached the house, which turned out to be an old inn, in about 20 minutes. Mitsuko unlocked the door and led the way into the house, where Mihiro quickly took Hiei into the living room and laid him out on the couch. Searching Hiei's pockets, Mihiro found a card with some information on it.

(A/N: Mihiro! How very rude...Oh well.)

**Hiei Jaganashi**

**In case of emergency, call Shuichi Minamino**

Mihiro stared at the card for a few moments, before a thought flashed through his mind. _"How vague…" _As Mihiro thought this, he left the room to go in search of a phone book.

**With the Fox**

Kurama paced around his apartment, wondering just where Hiei could have gone. Kurama knew that Hiei very rarely got colds, but it seemed that it was just common sense to rest when you have _that_ bad of a cold. Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples, hoping that some sign that the foolish koorime was still alive would suddenly appear. He _had_ stapled that card to the inside of Hiei's cloak pocket for a reason. As Kurama turned to call Yusuke on the communicator, his phone began to ring. Kurama growled and picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Minamino Shuichi, may I ask whose calling?" Kurama said calmly into the receiver.

"_Yes, Minamino-san? My name is Tsukino Mihiro, and I was calling to see if you knew a Jaganashi Hiei-san?_"

"Ah, do you know where he is!?" Kurama asked as he tensed up; it sounded like something bad was going on.

"_Mitsuko-chan and I brought him home when we felt his fever, and he passed out on the way. He's in stable condition now and his fever has gone down, so if you want I can drive him home for you. If you give me your address, I can bring him there in about 15 minutes._"

"Thank you very much Tsukino-san."

**In Mihiro's car**

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a-standing in a row!—"

"For goodness sake Mitsu-chan, please calm down. Hiei-san is still asleep!" Mihiro quietly scolded as he turned right at a stoplight. Mitsuko pouted, but then stopped and turned in her seat to look at Hiei. Hiei was covered in her favorite polar fleece blanket, which was a cool, smooth green with black and a matching smooth blue. Mitsuko was a little miffed that Hiei was using her blanket, but as long as she got it back she would be okay. Mihiro sighed, catching Mitsuko's attention as they pulled up to the curb in front of an apartment building and parked. Turning off the car, Mihiro got out and walked up onto the sidewalk, pulling Hiei out of the car and hefting him up onto his back. Mitsuko got out of the car and followed as Mihiro led the way. Finally, they reached the apartment, and praying that he had the right address, Mihiro knocked on the door. A few sounds of shuffling, a moment of silence, and then the door opened.

* * *

You guys didn't see a cliff hanger coming, huh? Well, I didn't either, so don't feel too bad... Please review if you want me to explain the point of Mihiro, Noshiro, and Toshiro. Who are all mine and you can't use them without my permission. Sorry if I sound rude. Or you can just review because you guys are nice like that. -hint,hint- 


	4. Paper Roses and Blood Battles

**First of All: **Thank you to all of my reviewers who have been so kind as to tell me how good my story is, it really helps the chapters write themselves. I would like to make a shout out to a reviewer and fellow authoress **hieissoulmate5by5** who has written a story that is just so awesome. Even if you guys aren't into her writing style, just take a gander at it. The name of the story is **_A Dark Demon in an American Precinct_**. Just go take a look, and please leave a review for her. She's got a lot talent, and I really don't want to see it go to waste because no one wants to leave a review. If you guys haven't noticed, I try to read some of my reviewers stuff and leave reviews for them. I think it's a good way to show my appreciation, and I hope you do too. By the way, in the future I may actually take time to shout out at reviews in the beginning of a chapter, but I won't do it all the time. Why? Because I'm lazy. Please don't expect much of me. Seriously. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to update my other story The Forbidden Four. If you don't care, then please read on. -smile- Oh, by the way, I updated on time!! (For me anyway...)

**

* * *

**

Kurama sat at the island in the center of his kitchen, tracing his finger on the rose quartz surface in small circles. Tsukino-san had only called about 14 minutes ago, and Kurama wasn't sure if he would get there in 15 minutes, as promised. Kurama sighed and stood, thinking that something had probably gone wrong or all of the people who had been helping Hiei had been kidnapped by one of the Reikai TanTei's enemies. As Kurama turned to walk out of the kitchen, he heard someone rapping their knuckles on the door.Kurama shuffled across the wine colored carpet that started at the entrance to his living room and peeked out of the peephole in his front door. Kurama continued to look, and finally gave in and lifted up on his toes to see who was there. He found a black flame, then another, and another, a white starburst, and finally Hiei's sleeping face. Kurama smiled to himself and opened the door.

"I see you made it, and with a minute to spare, Tsukino-san." Kurama greeted cheerfully. The ivory haired male sighed in relief, following Kurama as he led the way into the apartment. Mitsuko walked in behind them and immediately began to look around.

"I'm so glad that I got the right address, I thought I might have gotten lost." Mihiro started as Kurama led him down a hallway. Kurama chuckled as he opened a door and allowed Mihiro to enter ahead of him. Mihiro looked around at the black walls and bed, and decided that it must have been Hiei's room. Mihiro walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, then set Hiei down gently. As Mihiro straightened up, a very loud pounding noise was heard at the door, and Mitsuko's cry of "I've got it!" sounded through the apartment. Mihiro turned a pale and startled face to Kurama, who raised an eyebrow at him. The apartment was silent as they listened to the front door open. Then all hell broke loose.

"Hey Koishii!! Do you know where my hot female-like brother is? I found this address on a piece of paper—"

"Shut up will ya? Hey, do you know where Kurama and Hiei are? I have to talk to them!"

"Hey there pretty lady! Would you go out with me!?"

"Would you two idiots shut up? We're trying to find our brother."

Kurama looked at Mihiro, who slapped his forehead and sighed. Kurama's eyebrow went above his hairline as Mihiro just shook his head and walked past Kurama into the living room. Kurama walked into the living room and stopped to stare at the scene before him. Mihiro was being hugged by another ivory haired boy who looked just like him, except for the fact that he was about three inches taller with dark lavender eyes and an emotionless façade. They must have been twins. The taller boy hugged Mihiro as another male with white hair that barely brushed his shoulders and a scar across his nose patted Mihiro's head, exotic light green eyes sparkling. Kurama sighed; it was going to be a long night. This was decided when Kuwabara and Yusuke pushed their way into the apartment.

"Nohiro, I'm sorry to have worried you. I was only trying to help Hiei-san and Mitsu-chan out." Mihiro explained as Nohiro petted the top of his head.

"Alright." The lavender eyed teen replied monotonously. Mihiro grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, my lovely little brother, where ever did you go?" The taller one fake cried as he stretched Mihiro's cheeks. Mihiro tried to say something, but Nohiro spoke first.

"Let him go you idiot. He's okay, but he won't be for long if you keep tormenting him like that. What makes it worse is that you know the consequences, Toshiro." As Nohiro said this, his eyes bled black. Toshiro gulped and put his hands up.

"Ma ma, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just glad that he's alright, that's all."

"Toshiro, please have a little more faith in me. You know I'm better than that. I would never go out in public if I was anything like you." Mihiro said as he smiled brightly at the 6'2" womanizer. Toshiro's eye twitched slightly as Nohiro's eyes became light lavender, as if he were laughing at him.

"What was that ochibi?" Toshiro asked as he glared at his brother. Mihiro just laughed as Nohiro leaned against him, shoulders shaking in an effort not to draw attention. It didn't work, so Toshiro growled at the two and turned to Mitsuko. Toshiro smiled, as did Mitsuko.

"Been a while, ne?" Toshiro asked as his face softened.

"Yes it has. Did you finish your duty?"

"Aa, but we got wounded, or I would have come back to you sooner. Daisuki, Mii-chan." Toshiro said as he patted Mitsuko on the head.

"Daisuki! You're such a good friend." Mitsuko said cheerfully. She quickly dismissed herself to help Kurama in the kitchen. Toshiro sighed sadly and rubbed the back of his neck. Speaking of his neck, it was currently being poked with a sharp, metal object. Toshiro cracked an eye open to glare down at a short person with ruby red eyes.

"What the hell do you want shrimp? If I had known you would have been here, I would have brought cocktail sauce."

"If I had wanted some cocky half-wit hitting on my onna, I could have just called Kuwabaka."

"You dare compare me to that idiot?" growled out the taller boy.

"Oh, I don't compare, in fact, I think you two could be twins."

"Why you son of a—"

"Toshiro! That's rude!" Mihiro cut in as he saw the battle getting heated.

"Mihiro, stay out of this. This is my battle of wits."

"But you're ill prepared!" Hiei and Mihiro cried. Toshiro growled and stalked into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen during the battle of wits**

Kurama sighed as he traced circles on the rose quartz countertop of the island inside his kitchen. Again. The pot of tea was still boiling, and he had nothing to entertain himself with. Kurama certainly didn't want to talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara, so he contented himself with his random invisible doodles on the countertop. The sound of a stool being pulled out sounded through the kitchen, causing Kurama to look up. Mitsuko smiled at him as she took a seat. Kurama smiled back, which was surprisingly easy for someone who wanted to kick every single idiot out of his apartment…

"You look a little down. I'll give you something for your thoughts." Mitsuko offered as she rested her chin on her palm.

_How 'bout a peep show or you could--_

_**Shut up you hentai kitsune! I'm **_trying **_to have a decent conversation with someone for _**once **_in my life!_**

_…whoa._

"What will you be willing to give me?"

_You call me a pervert, but we all know the sexual innuendo behind _that_ question._

_**You're a bad influence on my soul.**_

_What!? If anyone is a bad influence, it's Hiei, with all those pictures of him slaughtering me to pieces that he shows me when I hit on him…_

_**It's your fault! I would react like that too if it weren't under the classification of 'suicide'…**_

_So cold…_

"Well…I know! Do you have food dye?" Mitsuko asked, interrupting Kurama's mental conversation. Kurama blinked a few times before he nodded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Crimson, why?" Kurama asked as he set down the box filled with bottles of food dyes in front of her. Mitsuko just smiled as she grabbed two napkins from the silver container next to her. She folded one a few times in a couple different ways; then set it aside as she rolled the second napkin long ways. Taking the green dye, she dripped a couple drops onto the one she had rolled until it was deep emerald. She blew on it until it was dry, and then grabbed the other one she had folded, dying it crimson. Drying that off, she twisted the emerald one with crimson a bit, then hummed approvingly to herself.

"Ta-da!!" Mitsuko cheered as she presented the napkins to Kurama, who took them and gazed at it thoughtfully.

"This is amazing; it looks almost like a real rose." Kurama said as he held it up to the light. Mitsuko blushed slightly.

"Mihiro taught me how to do that when we were little, but he says that I'm far better at it then he is."

"Mihiro is right." a deep voice came from behind Kurama. Kurama whipped around and came face to face with the one he heard referred to as Toshiro. Said ivory haired male was glaring at Kurama.

"Toshiro! Don't be so rude! Minamino-san is a friend of Hiei-kun's, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Toshiro's jaw dropped as he stared at Mitsuko.

"Mii-chan, don't tell me that your friends with that half-pint?" Toshiro said disbelievingly. Mitsuko nodded proudly.

"Oh yes Toshi-kun, we're very good friends." Hiei hissed as he walked around the island and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Toshiro growled while Mitsuko smiled cheerfully.

"Picture perfect, ne?" Hiei jeered as Toshiro began to shake with anger.

"You get your hands off her half breed."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, blow a leaf at me? A little wind won't do me any harm.

"Just because that's my element doesn't mean I need it to kick your ass."

"Please don't fight you two! I can be friends with everyone." Mitsuko said as she glanced between Toshiro and Hiei. Kurama had to concentrate very hard to keep his jaw from dropping. Either she was a really good actor or she really was incredibly dense when it came to matters of the heart. Kurama shook his head, trying to concentrate, but it was hard to do over the dull ache in his chest that started up when Hiei put his arms around Mitsuko. Wait, did he just realize what he thought he realized?

_Yes. Don't worry, I felt the same way. I don't know…it seems as if her soul calls to us. Didn't you notice how much better we felt when she started talking to us? _

_**Calm…that's how we reacted. We calmed down considerably.**_

_It seems that we should join this little battle. The prize is a good one._

**_Yes…it seems so. I'm a little surprised at the fact that I'm agreeing with you on _**anything...

_So...cruel...-sniffle-_

Hiei and Toshiro were glaring at each other, all unaware of Kurama's conversation. That didn't really matter though, because this situation was about to take a turn for the worse. Toshiro growled again, getting _really_ pissed off. Hiei's smirk widened and he leaned his head down, so that his breath ghosted across Mitsuko's neck. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare half breed."

"Watch me." Hiei whispered harshly, and closed his lips over the soft skin that covered the jugular vain in Mitsuko's neck. Mitsuko's eyes slowly slid closed, and she slumped back against Hiei. Seconds seemed like hours to Toshiro as Hiei lapped at the sweet blood dripping from Mitsuko's neck, until the fire apparition finally ran his tongue over the wound, closing it. Hiei straightened up, but kept his hold on Mitsuko so that she wouldn't fall off of the stool. Smiling just enough to show his fangs, he ran his tongue over them as he watched Toshiro.

"She tastes so sweet, you should try her. Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that she isn't yours." Hiei spoke over the thick silence in the room. Toshiro finally snapped and hopped over the counter with inhuman precision. Hiei watched Toshiro, who simply smirked at him. Toshiro slipped the tips of his fingers underneath the material of the school uniform, pulling back to reveal the creamy white skin of Mitsuko's right shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare, I've already marked her."

"Watch me, half breed." Toshiro said, just before he leaned down and bit into Mitsuko's flesh. Mitsuko gasped, but remained unconscious as she was marked once again. Toshiro finished and closed the wound, standing to glare at Hiei.

"Who ever can win her heart can have her complete the mating by marking them as well. Until then, she belongs to both of us. Unless I can find a way to erase your mark, of course."

"Actually, boys, she will belong to the three of us." Kurama interrupted. The two turned to Kurama, who had slipped next to Mitsuko while they had been talking. Kurama smirked, his emerald eyes tinged in a molten gold. Lifting Mitsuko's left hand as if to kiss the palm, Kurama sunk his canines into the pale flesh of her wrist, all the while staring up at the two males. Closing the wound _he_ had made, Kurama stood and licked his lips. Both Hiei and Toshiro were full out glaring at him. Kurama chuckled at the sudden display of misplaced teamwork.

"Damn you Fox."

"Couldn't you have found your own mate instead of mine?"

"Ma ma, we can argue later. Mitsuko should probably rest, with all the blood she's lost." Kurama stated. It was silent, but the other two finally nodded.

"She can sleep in my room; I'll sleep on the couch." Hiei said as he lifted Mitsuko bridal style. The tea kettle began to whistle, so Kurama simply nodded and went to tend to his other guests. Toshiro leaned against the counter as Hiei left the room, glaring at the area between Kurama's shoulder blades after flipping the shrimp the bird from behind. Kurama turned and smiled politely at Toshiro.

"Yes?"

"I want to stay here as well."

"Hmm?"

"You know what I mean. With her staying under the same roof as you, the two of you have fair game at wooing her. I want an equal chance."

"That seems fair, but after tonight we should go somewhere bigger. I don't have enough room for everyone here."

"My brothers and I live with Mitsuko in an old inn. We can all go there."

"That sounds good, but we should okay it with Mitsuko-san."

"It's already okay. Mii-chan's always looking for more people to come stay with us. The inn was shut down when her family got murdered, so she always feels as if there aren't enough people around. She'll probably be glad to hear that you and Hiei want to come and stay there." Toshiro said as he began to draw invisible pictures on the countertop of the island. Kurama nodded solemnly, and set a cup down in front of Toshiro before he left to serve the rest of his guests.

"Hiei? What happened to Mitsuko?" Mihiro queried as he followed Hiei to his room. Hiei ignored Mihiro as he put Mitsuko down on his bed and covered her up. Mihiro tapped Hiei on the shoulder, immediately giving him an expectant look.

"She must be tired." Hiei said as he turned to walk out. Hiei stopped at the door to tell Mihiro to get the hell out when he saw Mihiro leaning over Mitsuko. Mihiro sniffed along Mitsuko's skin where the marks were made, then growled and turned to glare at Hiei.

"Someone drew blood."

"Go look at your brother."

"You drew it first. I knew that Toshiro would eventually force her into this, but you actually agreed to fight over her?"

"I will do anything to make her mine, and that includes fighting."

"Come with me." Mihiro growled out as he grabbed Hiei's wrist and dragged him into the living room. Kurama turned from setting down the tray of tea as Mihiro and Hiei walked in. Mihiro grabbed Kurama by the back of his collar and dragged him into the kitchen along with Hiei. Toshiro looked up from his cup of tea and turned a whole lot paler. Mihiro threw the two demons into their seats and everything was silent.

"Tsuki—" Kurama began, but was immediately cut off.

"Get back here or face my wrath ten fold." Mihiro said in a monotonous voice. Kurama and Hiei leaned back in their seats from the table to see Toshiro behind Mihiro heading towards the door, now froze in mid-"I'm-trying-to-get-the-hell-away-from-my-demonicly-possessed-younger-brother-who-is-so-going-to-rip-me-a-new-one-and-I-still-have-no-idea-why!"-Position. Let's just call it the "Let's get the hell out of here!" position, shall we? Toshiro slowly turned around, a look of pure terror on his face.

"I…I left the stove on at home…"

"We all know that you can't cook worth a damn."

"What proof do you have of that?" Toshiro exclaimed indignantly.

"I do all the cooking, and if I find out that you can cook, then you'll be doing it for the rest of your days. Don't want to ruin your lovely complexion, do you play boy?"

Toshiro sighed in defeat and took a seat at the island once again.

"What did I do now?"

"You marked her."

"I know. Not too long before she's completely mine." Toshiro replied in a sing-song voice as he put his elbows on the counter; a smirk on his face. Mihiro just continued to glare at Toshiro.

"I knew you were desperate, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"I don't care if I seem desperate to you or not. I _will_ make her mine."

"Aren't you listening you idiot!? You _marked_ her. Marked! With out her consent, on top of that! She only likes you as a friend, and now her life is in danger because you can't get that through your thick skull! Are you happy? Are you happy with her days being numbered? Even if one of you 'wins her heart' before the time that the marks themselves begin to fight for dominance, whose to say that she won't be dragged into the void just like _her_," Mihiro lowered his voice until it was just above a whisper, "You can't really expect her to forgive you if you cause her soul to be thrown into darkness, can you? I highly doubt you would be able to carry the weight of another loved ones death on your shoulders."

"I love her. I know that I can win her _and_ save her soul because of that. She doesn't have to worry. She won't end up like Naomi."

"You obviously don't understand what love is. And don't say that you can go grab a dictionary, because love is more than the unfeeling black letters in a God damned book put together by an old man with too much God damned time on his hands. Love is the ability to let the ones you care about be free to do what they wish. That is what love is, and you have just proven how foolish you truly are not to have known that."

The room was silent as Toshiro stared at Mihiro. Kurama and Hiei just watched as the tension became thicker. Mihiro sighed, the anger drained from his face. When he looked up, he looked tired, with a gaze that said he had wisdom beyond his years.

"Naomi wasn't the one I was speaking of. I truly hope that one of you can save her from the darkness of her bloodline. Hiei, you know what we are, but do you know what she is? I'll leave Toshiro or Nohiro to explain. I really hope…that no one else has to suffer the way _she_ did. Not anymore." With that said, Mihiro turned and left the room, the front door slamming being one of the few signs that he was ever there.

* * *

Now, before you complain, I know things went a little fast in this chapter, but all will be explained later. Hiei and Toshiro know each other? Don't worry, I didn't see that coming while I was writing this either. Toshiro and the other bros. are demons as well? Kinda. That will be explained as well. Later. Mitsuko is in danger? Now what kind of an Hiei/OC pairing would this be if the OC's life wasn't at stake? Not a very good one. There was someone before Mitsuko in this situation? Hell yes. Come on, we all like a little history and drama every now and then. Who the hell is Naomi? Ahh...that'll get explained later too. Now on to the apologies!! 

Gomen nasai, I'm sorry, to every religously involved person who reads this. I know that I used the Lord's name in vain, and I apologize if anyone is offended by that. Even so, I will not change it, so if you don't like it tell me and I'll try and avoid doing that again in the future.

Translations-- Ma ma- Now, now. Ochibi- chibi means small person, and ochibi means kiddo. -san- honorific. -chan- friendly honorific used for girls or girly guys. -kun- friendly honorific used for guys. Daisuki - I love you.

Well, that is that for now. Please leave a review on your way out and check out **_A Dark Demon in an American Precinct_**. It is REALLY REALLY REALLY AWESOME!!!!! Yeah, I have the authoress and the story in my faves, so feel free to check it out.


	5. Of Wolves and Foxes

Everyone! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I received, they were great! You may not believe this, but I have been trying to upload this chapter for the past week, and it just now worked! Maybe **doesn't **hate me...or maybe it does...we'll see. Lot's of info in this chapter, and maybe more questions. We may possibly have a poll as well! No, not a metal stick, a voting thing! Will you participate? Will we learn what some people need? Will Youko appear? Next time on Na-- I mean...this fanfiction! Yeah! Alright...on to the story...I _suppose _I've tortured you enough...

One more thing... I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who passed away from cancer last week. Bless his soul, and I wish him eternal peace. Be well, my friends.

* * *

Toshiro sighed in frustration and rolled over in his spot on the floor. He lay there quietly again, then suddenly sat up and sighed harshly. Frowning, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Finally he lied down again. All was silent for about 3 seconds before another loud sigh was heard through the living room. As he went to lie down again, he felt cold steel against his throat.

"Lie down and don't move for the rest of the night or I swear to God I will fucking kill you even if it kills Mitsuko and the rest of us. Understand?" Hiei's cold voice cut through the darkness of the room, and Toshiro gulped and laughed nervously.

"Of course, I just didn't realize how uncomfortable the floor would be…"

"Just because there's a carpet doesn't mean that you'll fall asleep comfortably. I'm doing fine; don't let me beat you now."

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch! You sleep in trees most of the time, your used to uncomfortable things you masochistic bastard."

"Hn."

"Don't you dare start with those grunts, you might think that they're cool, but it is really annoying."

"Hn?"

"Shut up."

"Hn!"

"Damn it Hiei, I will fucking kill you!"

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…Hn."

"That's it! Prepare for the ass kicking of a life time!"

Toshiro dived at the smaller form beside him, tickling his sides. Hiei punched Toshiro in the stomach, Toshiro stopped to recapture the lost air. Hiei smacked Toshiro upside his head. Toshiro growled and punched Hiei in the face, and the two began to beat the crap out of each other.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? Some of us enjoy sleeping. Try to have sex a little quieter." a deep voice cut through the darkness that Toshiro didn't recognize. Hiei froze in mid punch, and slowly lifted his head to look at where the voice came from. Standing framed in the moonlight was a very tall man with silver hair, accented by a pair of fuzzy fox ears and a silver tail flicking behind him. Molten gold eyes sparkled mischievously as he stared at the two men on the floor. Toshiro growled and pushed Hiei away.

"Youko, what happened to Red?" Hiei asked coldly as he sat up. Youko smirked at him.

"He was sleeping, but you woke him up and he didn't feel like dealing with you, so he gave me the reigns for a while. Hiei, why sleep on the floor in here? I can keep you _very_ warm. You won't need your blankets..." Youko leaned against the door and crossed strong arms over his chest as he wiggled thin eyebrows. Hiei flipped him the bird and turned his back to the kitsune.

"A silver kitsune? Weren't those extinct?" Toshiro asked as he stood and stepped closer to the kitsune.

"That's what a lot of people thought when I died."

"The last silver was Youko Kurama…is that your name?"

"Very good, would you like a prize?" Youko offered as he licked his lips suggestively. Hiei slapped his forehead.

"Don't try Youko. He's so straight he's almost homophobic."

"I'm not completely gay. I believe the term is 'bisexual'."

"I don't want a prize, thank you." Toshiro said in disgust as he walked away from the kitsune and threw himself down on the couch. Hiei turned and stared at Toshiro, and it was silent for a little bit.

"What was your brother talking about when he mentioned what she was?" Hiei asked as Youko walked over to listen better.

"As you know, we're from a line of demon that is a little rare, but we're also cursed. The natural enemy of the kitsune is the wolf, correct? There is a line of Wolf demons similar to our line. We all have elementals, about one each, as well."

"Wait, I still don't know what kind of demon you are other than a kitsune. What's so special about you?" Youko asked a bit defensively, he _was_ supposed to be the rarest of kitsune breeds.

"Well, we were created as gods of the people of Ningenkai, we aren't exactly known about among others." Toshiro explained. Youko still stared at him.

"He wants to see what your demon form looks like." Hiei pointed out as if it were obvious. Toshiro blinked and looked at Youko, who nodded excitedly. Hiei and Toshiro sweat dropped at the sudden child-like display. Sighing, Toshiro stood and moved behind the couch, where there was more room. Toshiro took a deep breath, and holding his hands together, broke the seal on his form.

Large wings the color of his eyes burst from his back, as fox ears and three tails of the same color made themselves known. Toshiro held out his right arm, where wind began to circle it. A design glowed on his arm; then faded into an inky black tattoo of an arrow.

"That's it?" Youko asked disbelievingly; in his mind he thought that maybe they were hermaphrodites like on that weird season of that Sailor Moon anime…it would explain why the twins looked so much like girls. Toshiro's eye twitched as he glared at the kitsune. Hiei just snorted.

"Mihiro is a lot more interesting then I am because he's like a freaking hodge-podge of elements."

"I thought you said that each one of you gets about one element to control!"

"Mihiro…we don't really know what happened to him. Ever since Mana-chan was pulled into the void…oh shit." Toshiro whispered the last part as he had an epiphany of some kind...who knows what the hell he realized this time.

"What now!?" Youko asked, finally exasperated with all the new discoveries and mid-sentence pauses being made. Also the fact that he _was_ a little jealous about the wings.

"You know when Mihiro kept talking about 'her'? I thought he was talking about our sister Naomi, but I forgot that his soul mate was sucked into the void too…"

"What I want to know is; why are you people getting sucked into voids and what the hell does this have to do with my mate? And how the hell can you forget about your brother's soul mate? I knew you and Kuwabaka were twins..." Hiei rambled; the whole thing being a mouthful for the fire pixie gone slightly emo-ish. Toshiro and Youko growled at him slightly, but he just kept staring expectantly at Toshiro.

"We're cursed; it's double lined, so we are destined to fall. Eh…. Well, there is a line of wolves, and we both are destined to keep falling in love with each other. When we fall in love, the female of the relationship is sucked into the void soon after. The thing is; we never know exactly when."

"So, what does this have to do with Mitsuko? I haven't sensed any spiritual energy about her." Youko asked, Hiei nodding in agreement.

"Mihiro put a seal on her energy. If any male demon got a taste of her energy, they would go crazy trying to get to her. It's just that powerful. When she first gained her full potential of spirit energy, a demon killed her parents trying to get to her. Mihiro put the seal on for her protection, but also for ours. Of course, that was kind of pointless because I'm in love with her none the less. I know that if and when we're mated, I can save her. I know I can."

"So why is she in danger if we marked her as well?" Hiei asked, ignoring the last statement and allowing his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, you're both such high classes of demons, the same as her. Since I am too, after so long our marks will begin to battle for dominance as well, and without us touching them in any way, they will draw from her energy. Of course, this will break Mihiro's seal and Mitsuko's energy will naturally fight back, that draining her of energy as well. Unless we resolve this soon, Mitsuko will die."

The room was silent for a moment, when the almost non-existent hum of spirit energy battling over territory filled the apartment.

"How…how long do we have?" Youko asked as he watched the winged kitsune run a hand through his ivory locks. Toshiro sighed and glanced at the hallway leading to where Mitsuko lay.

"I'd say about six months, but we'll have to ask Mihiro to be sure. Once I apologize to him that is."

Youko nodded, and turned to leave the room. Stopping at the threshold of the hallway; Youko half-turned to the two demons.

"I call a first date with her Saturday."

"WHAT!?" screeched the two demons as Youko went to his room, chuckling evilly.

**The next day (which just so happened to be Saturday)**

The two in the living room woke up at about 12:00 in the afternoon to the smell of bacon and eggs and lot's of other breakfast-like foods. Toshiro and Hiei walked into the kitchen to see Kurama and Mitsuko talking while Kurama cooked. Hiei and Toshiro growled quietly as they both took seats beside Mitsuko. Kurama just smiled slyly at the two as he set plates down in front of them, Mitsuko already eating hers and Kurama getting his ready still. After a few more minutes of getting things cleaned up even a little bit, Kurama sat down across from Mitsuko.

"They want to live with us." Toshiro said as he swallowed some bacon. Mitsuko stopped eating and looked at Kurama and Hiei with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. We don't want to be a burden if you don't want us, of course." Kurama offered, a little worried by the surprised look. Mitsuko shook her head, tears brimming at her eyes and looked up at Kurama and Hiei, offering a smile.

"Its fine, I'm just so happy! It's been so long since anyone other then the Tsukino's came into the inn, I really am glad that you want to stay with us!" Mitsuko cheered as she clapped her hands together. Kurama smiled as did Hiei; Toshiro just shook his head and continued eating.

"Well, now we need to call Nohiro and ask him for a ride. I hate taking the bus and I don't know how well the rest of you can drive." Toshiro said as he put his plate in the sink an hour later.

"Why not Mihi-chan, Toshi-kun? He's the one who owns the car." Mitsuko started as she grabbed the phone to dial the number. Toshiro froze as Hiei and Kurama watched.

"If I get into the same small enclosed place as him right now, only Koenma knows what would happen…he may kill you all to get to me…."

"Did you eat his ice cream again?"

"No, Lord no, I learned my lesson last time, please don't let him use the whip! Not the whip!"

Hiei and Kurama scooted away a bit, glancing at each other worriedly. Mitsuko rolled her eyes.

"You were the one who challenged him to a duel. You're so silly! He didn't use a whip, he used a rose!"

"It became a whip with thorns! Thorns hurt!" Toshiro cried as he stared at Mitsuko in disbelief. Mitsuko just giggled and waved her hand.

"Don't be a sissy." Hiei growled out. Toshiro turned and glared at Hiei.

"You don't know what I have to live with."

"Why don't you just stop pissing him off?"

"…"

"You are a stupid person." Hiei said as his eye twitched slightly. Toshiro looked at Hiei, and pouted. Very uncharacteristically, might I add.

"So, so cruel…" Toshiro said as he turned from Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurama.

"Maybe he's hyper." Kurama offered hopefully. Mitsuko just shrugged and dialed Nohiro's phone number, immediately putting it on speaker phone.

"_Moshi moshi, this is Tsukino Nohiro speaking."_

"No-kun, this is Mitsuko. We need a ride home, do you mind picking us up?" Mitsuko asked as she sat on the arm of the couch. It was silent for a few minutes.

"_What did Toshiro say to Mihiro this time?_" Nohiro's agitated voice sounded through the room as Kurama and Mitsuko anime fell, Hiei's eyebrow twitched, and Toshiro began to pray.

"_Did you eat his sweet snow again?_"

"No, I just kinda… forgot that Mana-chan got sucked into the void while we were talking…"

"**_You…what?_**"

Toshiro shuddered as Nohiro's voice became very cold. Toshiro glanced at Mitsuko, who put her hands up and shook her head. Kurama just hummed to himself and avoided eye contact as Hiei pretended to be looking his sword over for scratches. Toshiro felt his bottom lip shaking, and turned back to the phone.

"I…can we please have a ride home?"

"_I'll be there in five minutes._"

"All…all right…"

A sharp click sounded through the quiet room as Nohiro hung up on them, and everyone shuffled their feet for a little bit. Mitsuko looked at Toshiro, who was now staring at a wall, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well…I'm going to go grab my bags…" Kurama said; then quickly left the room. Hiei just nodded and teleported out of the room. Mitsuko looked around; then smiled to herself.

"I'm going to go clean the dishes before we leave so that Kurama doesn't have to do them…" Mitsuko said as she walked out of the living room. Toshiro stared after her; then looked toward the door. Beside the door were piled Hiei and Kurama's bags. Toshiro vaguely remembered doing the dishes before they decided to call Nohiro. Toshiro sniffled as he felt the unmistakable pressure of Nohiro's spirit energy rolling through the building like smoke, and he was only on the first floor. As Toshiro felt Nohiro reach the second floor, it got harder for him to breath. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Nohiro tapped his foot as he stood outside the door of Kurama's apartment, the air growing thicker with his spirit energy. Sighing, he reached into his back pocket and removed a pocket knife. Looking around first, Nohiro leaned over the door's lock as he wiggled the knife around in the slot; then grinned sadistically as he was granted access with a satisfying 'click'. Nohiro pushed the door open and walked into the room, his face now back to its usual emotionless façade. He swept his eyes over the living room, and saw exactly who he was looking for sitting in a corner praying for his life. Silently walking behind Toshiro, Nohiro tapped his shoulder. Toshiro froze, and slowly turned around and screamed when he saw Nohiro standing over him. Hiei, Kurama, and Mitsuko appeared in the separate doorways. They saw Nohiro holding the taller and slightly more muscular Toshiro by the neck of his shirt above him. 

"Do you know what every good bitch needs, _Toshi-kun_?" Nohiro sneered as he glared up at Toshiro. Toshiro flinched and looked down at Nohiro.

"No…"

"A good bitch slap!" Toshiro growled just before he back-handed Toshiro, knocking him into the wall with a loud 'smack'. Kurama and Mitsuko flinched as Hiei watched silently. Toshiro looked at Nohiro for a few minutes.

"I suddenly have the urge to believe that the world is conspiring to destroy my apartment...and possibly my personal life..." Kurama sighed as he watched the exchange. Hiei looked at him strangely, then scooted to the far side of the door frame.

"Don't tell me that you don't think you deserved that one." Nohiro started, but Toshiro shook his head.

"I know I deserved that one. I probably deserve more than that, but I think you should leave the rest of the beating to Mihiro." Toshiro spoke as he stood and smiled quietly at Nohiro, rubbing his cheek. Nohiro nodded and turned to Mitsuko.

"I apologize for my rash behavior my lady." Nohiro said as he bowed to her and turned to the door. Nohiro paused; then turned back to the group, "I'll be waiting in the car." With that he was gone.

The apartment was silent for a few minutes as no one said anything. Surprisingly, Hiei spoke first.

"You have to admit, that 'bitch' comment was good. I'll have to use it when I kill someone." Hiei smirked as he picked up his bags and headed out of the apartment. Kurama sighed and shook his head, and Toshiro decided to leave as well. Mitsuko looked at Kurama, who smiled at her. Smiling back, Mitsuko glanced around.

"Is there anything left to do?"

"I should probably water my plants before we leave, so that they'll last a little while." Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen and filled a pitcher with water. Mitsuko followed him onto the balcony that she hadn't realized was there before. Mitsuko gasped as the heavy scent of roses hit her full force. Kurama smiled at her gently as he began to distribute water to each of the plants, which seemed to perk up when he came close. Without Mitsuko noticing, he fed them some of his spirit energy to keep them held over until he came back again. Mitsuko stared at all the roses, and was surprised that there was room for two much less one on the balcony. Kurama finished and set the empty pitcher down on a small table just outside of the door, then turned to Mitsuko.

"I know this isn't quite the right moment to ask this, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this evening." Kurama offered as he kept smiling. Mitsuko could have sworn that his eyes flashed golden. Mitsuko ignored it as she smiled politely at Kurama.

"That sounds wonderful Minamino-san!" Mitsuko said happily as she nodded. Kurama smiled at her.

"You can call me Kurama. It's a nickname my friends gave me. It would be easier since I get called 'Minamino-san' so rarely." Kurama said.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Alright then! Ah, I think we should head down before Hiro-chan drives away…"

Kurama nodded and led the way into the apartment. Grabbing his bags, he followed Mitsuko out of the door, only pausing to lock his apartment on the way.

* * *

Kurama: Well, well. That was interesting. Next chapter will be the date, but I need some help choosing what to do... the sakuras _are _blooming...or we could go elsewhere... I know, why don't you decide?

Where should Kurama and Mitsuko go for their date?

A) The amusement park

B) A sakura viewing

C) A street fair

D) A movie

E) Other (please specify)

F) I don't care, I just want it to end with Mitsuko's life at stake and some Youko-kicking-demon-ass action-packed slight romance!

G) The other two should spy on them...

Kurama: Who put that last choice!?

Hiei: ...Hn.

Youko: Bastard...

AKN: Well, some interesting things happened this chapter. I have most of the next chapter planned out, but Kurama insisted on letting you guys choose, so I need responses! We will learn of Hiei and Toshiro's connection later, and what will happen between Mihiro and Toshiro? Is Mitsuko really as clueless as she let's on? Is Hiei going to get the chance to use that bitch comment? Where the hell is everyone else? We'll see. I'm thinking of some good plot twists though... Please review quickly if you want to read the next chapter soon!


	6. Of Angel's Smiles and Devil's Faces

AKN: You guys didn't really give me a place to send them to, so I wrote this filler chapter. It starts out really light hearted and funny, but everything becomes dark in the end as we explore Mitsuko's character, and who she really is. Next chapter is the date, so I've decided to combine all of your guyses votes. Hope you don't mind, but we didn't get a concrete destination... Also, next chapter, a certain someone is making an appearance. -evil laughter- She's just perfect for what I have planned. I also have some warnings in this chapter, so please read them. I'll even put them in bold because I'm so kind. The last part of this chapter was inspired by Father's Son by Three Doors Down.

**WARNING - This chapter contains murder references, male prostitution references, and Ra knows what else. You have been warned.**

* * *

INSIDE HIEI'S JOURNAL:

Plan for following that damned Fox and my onna—OUR onna (happy now, Toshiro? You asshole.)—while they are out on a date. DAMN YOU FOX!

Operation: Follow Fox and Onna, A.K.A. F.O.E.

(Shut up Toshiro, I know the name sucks, but it isn't like anyone else is going to read this. Fool. Why do the letters have to make sense? I think its fine. I do NOT have the intelligence of a kindergartener! I am a demon, and I know what the hell I'm doing.)

First, track down target alpha and make sure he is with target beta.

(Mitsuko is being beta because we aren't following her, now will you shut up and let me write!?)

This operation is purely observational. If the Fox tries to mate with the target beta, we kick his ass.

(If we just jump out of no where and kick his ass then Mitsuko will be disappointed and confused. Plus, we could get arrested. Shut up and let me write.)

When the date is completed we will return home and compile the information we have discovered into files for later use. Operation F.O.E. understood; any questions?

(No Toshiro, I won't answer any of your questions because they're all stupid. What do you mean I just answered a question--….you know what you asshole? I'm going to kill you. I don't care, you are so dead. Stop reading over my shoulder while I write!)

* * *

Hiei hummed approvingly as he walked out of Toshiro's bed room, his screams muffled by the dirty sock Hiei had crammed into his mouth. Mihiro watched Hiei pass him in the hallway, a little frightened of the smug look on Hiei's face. Hiei turned the corner and began to hum a song that sounded a little familiar to Mihiro, until Mihiro realized that Hiei must watch Trigun. Turning into Toshiro's room to ask him for something, Mihiro froze, all thoughts gone.

Toshiro had been hung upside down from one of the rafters in his room and had a dirty sock in his mouth. Toshiro was wearing just his boxers and had the words "Man-whore, five dollar make you holler" written on his stomach. Mihiro stood there for a few minutes, and then slowly began to back out of the room. Toshiro began to struggle more as he tried to get his little brother to help him, but Mihiro finally got out of the room and slammed the door close. Toshiro thought he heard duck tape being pulled, and he knew that he had really freaked Mihiro out if he was sealing off his room. What ever Hiei had written on his stomach must not have helped either. Toshiro sighed—as best as he could around a dirty sock—and accepted that fact that Mihiro would not be there for a while.

* * *

Mitsuko hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with it. She was a little surprised when Hiei and Kurama asked to come and stay with her, but she was even more shocked when Kurama asked her out the very next day. Deciding that her friend Jen was right and that she really needed to get out more, Mitsuko accepted the invitation and was now preparing. Light cerulean eyes stared dully into the mirror as the owner sighed. Her hair was too long for her to braid by herself. Mitsuko grabbed a silver hair clip and pulled her hair into one of those half-back pony tails that she had only seen Manatchi wear. The smile finding its way back onto her face, Mitsuko walked over to her closet and slid open the door, looking in. Mitsuko didn't want to dress too casual if they were going to go somewhere fancy, but she didn't want to overly dress up in case they were going somewhere normal. Mitsuko looked around until she found her baby blue sundress with the clouds embroidered around the hem and little butterflies and dragonflies sewn into it. It was her favorite dress that she could wear to any occasion. Manatchi had made it for her. Mitsuko sighed and looked about her room. It was weird, showing so much emotion to no one in particular. A darkness finally resounded through her heart. True, one of her best friends was Mihiro and she talked with him about some things, but there really wasn't anyone for her to talk to. She always smiled when ever with others, but in the bright, supposedly cheery walls of her room, she imprisoned herself and remembered. If she didn't remember, who else would? _

* * *

Mitsuko rubbed the tears off of her face onto the sleeve of her kimono. Her older sister Manatchi just smiled and patted the ten-year-olds head as she looked up at her sister. Mitsuko narrowed her eyes in anger, her round cheeks puffing out to show the extent of her rage. Manatchi held back a giggle as Mitsuko began to speak._

_"Sissy! I hate Mihiro! He's trying to kill you, I just know it. Why else would he marry you if he knows about the curse? I hate him and I wish he were dead!" Mitsuko yelled and began to cry again. Manatchi just sighed at how much Mitsuko had yet to learn about the world. When the chibi Mitsuko had settled down, Manatchi chose to speak._

_"Oh, chibi ichi, do not say such terrible things. I love Mihiro very much, and he loves me. If he didn't, his mark would have disappeared (A/N: For an explanation, check notes at the end of the chapter). Mitsuko…do you think fire is pretty?" Manatchi ventured. The child nodded curiously, the tear tracks shining brightly on her cheeks. Manatchi smiled gently._

_"When you get too close to fire, you can get burned. Even though you get burned, you still love the flames. You can't help but wish you could get closer and closer. Eventually, you get to close, and you get hurt. Mihiro is like fire, and I'm the one who loves the flames. One day, I will get burned badly, and there will be no going back. I don't care though, because I'm in love with him. I would do anything to be with him, even die. It's like your favorite candy, Mii-chan. You just can't get enough, and when you eat too much your tummy hurts, but you still want more no matter what. I can't help but love Mihiro. He is my soul mate."_

_Mitsuko blinked at her big sister. Now she understood on some level why her sister was marrying Mihiro. Mitsuko thought quietly for a few minutes, and realized that her future brother-in-law wasn't so bad after all._

_

* * *

Mitsuko knocked timidly on Mihiro's door, and upon hearing a muffled warning to go away, entered the room. It was dark, the black out curtains being drawn closed and safety pinned so that no light could get through. In the middle of the room was a figure lying on a futon, their body wracked with sobs. Mitsuko walked into the room and kneeled beside the futon. The person settled down a bit, still crying but not as dejectedly. Mitsuko petted the top of the person's head, they sighed and rolled over._

_"Aren't you sad that she's gone, Mii-chan?" Mihiro asked as he stared up at her, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Mitsuko nodded as tears rolled down her face. Mihiro looked away from her as he began to cry again. Mitsuko kept petting his head, waiting for him to continue._

_"I know…I know that I shouldn't have mated with her. It's my fault that she had to suffer the way she did. I… I'm a horrible person. I knew perfectly well what would happen, but I mated her anyway. How could I? Mitsuko…I understand why you hate me." Mihiro shuddered and turned away, his tears running faster now. Mitsuko flinched as Mihiro moved out of reach of her hand._

_"Mihi-chan, I don't hate you! You're like a brother to me. I could never hate you. What I said all those years ago… I was just being spiteful and mean. Mihi-chan, I never really meant it."_

_"Manatchi probably hates me."_

_"If she hated you, you would not have your mark."_

_"…If she had the chance…"_

_"No she wouldn't!"_

_Mihiro rolled over and looked up at Mitsuko, who smiled gently and began to pet the top of his head again. His tears slowed and finally stopped, his eye lids sliding closed until he was finally sleeping for the first time in over two days._

_"No, you're not the horrible person, Mihi-chan. I am. I am." Mitsuko whispered into the darkness as Mihiro continued to dream._

_

* * *

"They told me that a real looker walked down this street every day, but I didn't know that they were serious." Spoke an older man as he pulled her into the shadows of an alley. Mitsuko stared at him, her eyes suddenly lifeless. The man grinned and pulled out a knife, holding it to her throat as he pushed her against the wall._

_"If you keep still I might let you go home alive, got that pretty? I fully intend to get what I paid for." The man breathed along her neck. Suddenly he paused as he felt something being pushed against his stomach. The man looked down, and a look of pure horror crossed his face. He looked back up into Mitsuko's face, only to find a feral grin on a transformed skull._

_"What? What the hell are you?! Stay the hell away from me!" The man screamed as he backed away. The grin widened on…it's face as it took a menacing step towards him._

_"**I thought you wanted to play with me? Now now, I won't hurt you too bad. If you stop your ways now, I might let you go home alive,**" Mitsuko paused to throw her head back and laugh, "**To answer your question, I have taken on the form of your evil. This is what you really look like. I know, how about I let you experience your new form in Makai?**"_

_The man shook his head. He didn't know where the hell Makai was or what it was, but he didn't want to go anywhere this demon suggested. She stepped forward again, and the man whimpered as she grinned at him._

_"**No? Well then, looks like you're going home in your death-shroud!**" Mitsuko said as she leapt forward. That's all she remembered from that night, except for the occasional screams piercing her dreams._

Mitsuko shuddered at that last memory. She really had no clue about that one. What did that guy mean by 'what are you'? Shaking her head, Mitsuko put on her smile, her innocent smile that could melt the heart of a Hell's Angel. A smile that could kill a Hell's Angel, too. With that last thought, she stepped into the hallway to meet her date.

* * *

A/N: About the marks, for the lines of the cursed, if the two people who were marked didn't love each other by a certain point before the full bondage ceremony, the marks would disappear. Like, with Hiei, Toshiro, and Kurama's marks, Mitsuko doesn't know about them because right now they are in the beginning stage, which is friendliness. This means that the marks are invisible. When the flames of passion burn brighter, the marks will begin to show. Understand? If not, leave a review please.

It's short, I know, but it IS a filler chapter. You can't expect much. Next chapter may take a while, but I'll type as fast as I can.


	7. Big Date: Kurama

**AKN**: Oh no! I'm so sorry!! Dear God, what was I thinking getting writer's block like that?? I'm So sorry! I really didn't mean it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's still pretty short for my liking, and probably yours as well. Please forgive me, and thank you all for the votes, reviews, and support! Okay, I'll stop stalling, here's the next chapter!

-What it lacks in size it makes up for in comedy...sweat drop-

**

* * *

**

Mitsuko walked down the hallway, looking about. Even for the number of guests they had, it was awfully quiet. Hoping that no one had left, she continued until she was beside the door of the kitchen. Mitsuko paused, then smiled and walked in. Kurama looked up from his conversation with Mihiro to see his date walk in. He smiled and nodded good bye to Mihiro. 

"Mitsuko-san, I have my car out front. Would you follow me please?" Kurama asked politely. Mitsuko smiled.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Kurama nodded and went out to get his car started. Mitsuko turned to Mihiro.

"You look lovely this evening Mitsuko."

"Thank you."

"Please be careful. I know you will probably go anyway, but I have a feeling of déjà vu. I just… watch out for demons, okay?"

"You know me so well brother. I will be careful, you need not worry."

Mihiro looked at her, worry marking his angular face. Seeming to accept defeat, he pulled Mitsuko into a hug.

"Don't go away forever. You know how sad I would be."

"I love you big brother. I'll be extra careful, just so that I can return home to you." Mitsuko said as she patted Mihiro on the back. Outside the door, Hiei and Toshiro listened closely. Hiei turned to Toshiro with an eyebrow raised, but the lime-eyed kitsune only shook his head. The front door slid open, and Toshiro and Hiei walked into the kitchen, glaring at each other the way they usually did. Mitsuko smiled as Mihiro chuckled at the two. Kurama walked into the kitchen and looked past the two, straight at Mitsuko. Kurama smiled at her, and being the gentlemen he is, offered her his arm. Mitsuko blushed accordingly and accepted the offered limb. The two said their good byes, then left. The trio in the kitchen remained silent for about fifteen minutes until Toshiro turned and nodded to Hiei. Mihiro narrowed his eyes at the two, who paused and stared at him.

"Don't do it. Not this time." Mihiro said, talking directly to his elder brother. Toshiro just looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked, actually looking confused. Mihiro slammed his fist down on the counter, causing the other two to jump.

"Damn it Toshi, you know what I'm talking about. Don't fucking spy on her. She might actually have a good time and the last thing she needs is to have you stalking her. Mitsuko rarely goes out as it is." Mihiro growled, his pupils narrowing dangerously into cat-like slits. Toshiro sighed and walked over to his brother.

"What are you doing?" Mihiro asked, but Toshiro just pulled him into his embrace.

"I'm sorry for forgetting. I'm sorry for this." Toshiro whispered, and uppercut his brother in the stomach. Mihiro's eyes widened slightly, but then he sagged against his brother. Hiei stared at Toshiro.

"Isn't punching him in the stomach going a little far?"

"This coming from the masochistic little bastard who sleeps in trees? I thought you would approve."

"Touché." Hiei muttered as Toshiro carried his brother into the living room and laid him down on the couch.

"Let's go." Toshiro said, and the two were out of the house, door locked and an unknowing Mihiro twitching on the couch.

Mitsuko watched the scenery pass by as Kurama drove them to the location of their date. Mitsuko had yet to find out where they were going, when she asked Kurama just smiled at her and shook his head, causing Mitsuko to giggle in response. They had been talking, but the conversation had come to a stand still, and they'd decided that they really weren't good at having random conversations. Finally Kurama smiled as he drove, and Mitsuko looked at him questioningly.

"Close your eyes and cover them."

"Eh? Then how am I supposed to see where we are?"

"I'll tell you when to open them." Kurama said, smiling sweetly. Mitsuko rolled her eyes playfully and covered them. Kurama pulled in and parked, turning to Mitsuko.

"You can open them now. See? It was only a few seconds anyway." Kurama said as Mitsuko slowly uncovered her eyes. She looked at the sign and gasped. It was the theme park! Tonight they were having a special street fair, so the tickets were cheaper. Mitsuko had been wanting to go so badly. As Mitsuko stared at the sign with stars in her eyes, Kurama wondered if they were going to go in any time soon. Mitsuko finally threw herself onto Kurama and hugged the life out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!! I've been wanting to go so badly!! Yay!!" Mitsuko said as she hugged him. Kurama chuckled and patted her on the head. The two finally got out of the car and entered the theme park.

"Damn it! They weren't even out of the car and she was all over him! That bastard…" Hiei growled as they walked in not far behind the couple.

"She's wanted to go to this for a long time though. No wonder she almost killed him with that hug…" Toshiro said as he walked along side Hiei. They shooed away the random giant pink rabbit that tried to offer them balloons.

"Kurama, can we go on the Ferris wheel when the lights come on?" Mitsuko asked as she lapped at her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Kurama had to pause in mid-lick of his strawberry cone.

"I was hoping you asked. I had a car reserved for us because I knew they would most likely have a long line. I hope you don't mind?" Kurama asked with a curious gaze. Mitsuko giggled and nodded, and Kurama continued to lap at his strawberry cone. Kurama looked at Mitsuko out of the corner of his eye, and almost dropped his cone and the chance that made its self known to him. Mitsuko had gotten a smudge of the ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Kurama smirked to himself, quickly turned it into a smile and leaned closer to Mitsuko on the bench they occupied.

"Hm? What is it Kurama?" Mitsuko asked innocently. Kurama smiled and gently took hold of her chin. Kurama licked at the ice cream at the corner of her mouth, then pulled back.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward of me, but you had some ice cream at the corner of your mouth and before I realized…"

"It's fine! That was very nice of you, thank you very much! You have some too." Mitsuko said as she gave him a peck on the lips. She quickly stood up and disposed of the napkin she had been using, leaving Kurama with a light blush on the bench. Hiei and Toshiro were behind a trash can a bit away from the couple, twitching in anger.

"Those were supposed to be my lips to lick…" They growled out simultaneously.

"Whose?"

"That girl right there, of course. What do you think you id—Ow! What the hell?!" Toshiro turned, clutching his head, ready to kill someone. Then he gaped like a fish out of water. Standing in front of the two demons was one of the most beautiful vixens they had ever seen. With mahogany hair down to her waist and sapphires glittering dangerously, sultry lips held in a mock scowl, beautiful had to have been an understatement. Hiei grunted at her and turned to watch Mitsuko and Kurama, while Toshiro still gaped. The woman smirked, and Toshiro finally found his vocal cords.

"J-Jenna! How the hell did you get here??"

"Jenna? It's 'sensei' or 'master' to you, play-boy. I brought Brandon out. Said something about Mitsuko being here."

"What? How'd the little runt find out about that?" Toshiro asked thoughtfully. He was answered with a round house kick to the head by a boy who looked to be about 15. Of course, he was about the same age as Hiei, but growing up is optional, ne?

"Mihiro talked to this Kurama guy and told me because he thought that you would stalk them. Obviously he was right." Brandon said matter-of-factly. Toshiro nursed the two bumps forming on his head as he glared at the demon. Brandon just smirked in response, his canines shining threateningly. Jenna chuckled darkly and patted her son on the back.

"That's my kid! I'm so proud." Jenna pronounced as Hiei stood up. Toshiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down again; earning him a growl and a third bump on his head.

"What the hell did you grab me for baka kitsune?" Hiei demanded as he glared at said kitsune. The lime-eyed demon just grinned and shook his finger, and Hiei rolled his eyes in agitation.

"You can't run off with out me, we're partners now. Anyway, Jenna obviously wants to help out, so we can't piss her off." Toshiro said, earning him a glare from a very pissed-off Jenna. Toshiro chuckled nervously and ran off towards Kurama and Mitsuko. Jenna turned to her attention to Hiei and grinned, Hiei smirking in response. This Jenna had just reached the 'Live' list in his book. Brandon stared at them for a little bit, then scooted away from them as inconspicuously as possible.

"Kurama, can we go on the Tilt-A-Whirl?" Mitsuko asked as her eyes sparkled cutely. Kurama smiled at her actions, almost forgetting to answer her.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll follow." Kurama assured her, causing Mitsuko to blush as they entered the line. Toshiro rolled his eyes from his spot behind another trashcan and mouthed Kurama's words. Brandon just raised his eyebrow at his leader when he was hit by inspiration. Grabbing Toshiro's arm, he dragged him into the line. They got a booth two spots away from where Kurama and Mitsuko were seated. Toshiro looked at Brandon like he was an idiot.

"What the hell are you thinking!? They'll see us!" Toshiro whispered harshly. Brandon grinned at Toshiro.

"Don't worry. Imitation art for two comin' up!" Brandon said as he put his fingers together. There was a quiet poof as the two transformed. Luckily, they were turned away from the other passengers and at the back of the ride, so there wasn't a crowd.

"Brandon, this is great and all, but why in the hell did you make me look like an old fat woman?" Toshiro asked as he raised his purse threateningly. Brandon just snickered into his hand, looking like the human counterpart to his adult demon form.

"I just didn't feel like changing your hair color."

"But my hair isn't naturally blue!"

"Really? Who knew."

"You bastard."

"You _old crone_." Brandon whispered back as the ride began. Toshiro just huffed and watched Kurama and Mitsuko's booth from the corner of his eye. Mitsuko was laughing and Kurama was smiling, as usual. The ride really went pretty normal. Finally it was over, and they got off. Toshiro dragged Brandon off so that they were behind a building that didn't have teens making out in the back.

"Change us back now!"

"Why? I like being like this…"

"You can stay that way, but I don't want to be an old woman."

"You could get plastic surgery."

"You little shit! Change me back now!!" Toshiro growled as he called a wind knife to his hand. Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed. Chanting something under his breath, there was another quiet poof. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

"Well, you are a drama queen." Brandon offered slyly. Toshiro growled in his newly acquired high pitched voice.

"Then why the hell did you turn me into a nineteen year old blonde woman!?"

"I could make you a transvestite."

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too honey." Brandon smirked as said blonde stomped off. Brandon had to run to catch up with her. I mean him.

"Stop following me."

"It's the perfect disguise. We can look like we're out on a date, and we won't seem suspicious to Kurama and Mitsuko-dono!" Brandon whispered as he grabbed Toshiro's shoulder.

"I guess your right…but I don't want to be a girl!"

"I don't want to be gay!"

"…-sigh- Fine you whiny little bitch. Let's go." Toshiro said as he grabbed Brandon's hand. The younger generation always seemed okay with stupid yet genius ideas. The couple caught up so that Kurama and Mitsuko were walking about three feet ahead of them.

"Kurama, what time did you reserve the Ferris Wheel for?" Mitsuko asked curiously from her spot at Kurama's side. Kurama chuckled at her child-like mannerisms.

"Nine-thirty, and it's about eight-forty five now. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm…. I want…To get on the Gravitron!!" Mitsuko cried as she raised her fist in the air. Kurama chuckled and let Mitsuko drag him off. Toshiro rolled his/her eyes as Brandon followed them excitedly. They made it to the Gravitron just as they were letting the current group off. Brandon dragged Toshiro to a spot right beside Kurama and Mitsuko. Mitsuko smiled at Toshiro, who smiled back and waved. Kurama nodded at Brandon, who grinned and waved.

_So much for being inconspicuous…_ Toshiro thought to himself. The door closed, and the operator listed the rules of the ride. Toshiro just nodded when it seemed right, Brandon just sort looked at everything and didn't even pay attention to what was being said. The operator frowned, but started the ride anyway. It started out slow; then sped up so that the occupants were plastered to the wall. Mitsuko laughed out loud when her seat lifted up and hit the ceiling. Kurama watched her go up, then gasped as his seat moved up and hit the bar with a bang. They stayed in the air for a bit; then their seats went back down. This continued to everyone for the rest of the ride, until finally it was over. Mituko kept dragging Kurama back on again and again. When the ride was over, the couples got off the ride. It was about 9:25, so they headed over to the line at the Ferris Wheel. Kurama and Mitsuko cut ahead of the line while Brandon and Toshiro watched from off to the side. Brandon put his hands behind his head as the ride started, all the other couples obviously having already gotten on. Toshiro huffed in agitation as he watched Kurama and Mitsuko's car. Brandon chuckled and began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Toshiro asked as he turned to the taller male. Brandon just smiled at him and began to walk off. Toshiro sighed and, rolling his eyes, ran off after him.

Kurama smiled as Mitsuko leaned against the glass, watching as the fair's stalls began to light up all at once, gasping in awe. Mitsuko turned, and catching Kurama smiling at her, blushed and settled back onto her seat across from him.

"So, Mitsuko-chan, have you had fun today?" Kurama asked as Mitsuko fumbled with the hem of her dress. Mitsuko grinned at the kitsune, who chuckled in response.

"Of course, I've been wanting to go here for so long, but I just never had time. It was such a lovely and pleasant surprise that you brought me here. I'm very happy that we got to ride when the fair was lighting up!!" Mitsuko replied jovially, her happiness infecting Kurama.

"I really enjoy the ice cream they have here. The Kazekoori Shop is my favorite one."

"Really? Mine too!!" Mitsuko chirped, thus beginning their conversation on ice cream. They continued talking about ice cream, which soon led to the topic of snow, which led to the topic of their favorite months, which led to the topic of their favorite flowers, which led to their favorite animals, which led to some other things. All in all, they were having a wonderful conversation(s). Then the Ferris Wheel came to a screeching halt, the gears groaning in protest to the sudden stop. Mitsuko fell forward onto Kurama, who caught her while he glanced around. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was 9:55, a little early for them to be getting off.

"Kurama! The people below, they aren't moving!" Mitsuko cried as she pointed from Kurama's arms. She was right; everyone below, and seemingly everyone in the other cars had frozen in mid-action.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked himself, Mitsuko turned to say something when a cracking noise was heard, and their car shook with the force of impact. Kurama growled, spotting a group of demons who were using spirit energy to attack their car. This made no sense; they hadn't done anything wrong to mess with the demons. Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

**"Fox, there's a problem."**

"Yes, I noticed that."

**"According to Jenna, a freeze spell has been set up surrounding the entire city. There is demon movement near your location, be careful."**

"Hiei…why are you at the fair? And whose Jenna?"

**"…I arrived once we felt the spell. Jenna is a friend of the kit's. Just be careful and try not to piss off any demons."**

"Too late for that. We're being attacked right now." Kurama replied as three more shots hit the car. Mitsuko kept staring at the demons a little strangely, her eyes becoming lifeless. Kurama looked at her and figured that she must have been going into shock, so he pulled her against his chest, blocking her view of the attackers.

**"We'll be there soon."** Hiei said; then hung up, leaving Kurama and Mitsuko alone with the sound of metal ripping.

_Metal ripping?_ Kurama thought to himself in shock. Assessing the situation, Kurama realized that they would only have a few minutes to get out of the car before it fell.

"Wait here Mitsuko." Kurama commanded as he stood steadily, careful not to upset the balance of the car. Opening the door, Kurama ran slender fingers through his hair, finding the seed he wanted at the base of his neck. Using his spirit energy, he sped up the growth process of the plant; which wrapped its vines around the column of metal that the car was attached too. Making sure that the plant was old enough so that it could hold the weight of a human and not rip from the stress, Kurama turned and called Mitsuko. Kurama blinked and stared at Mitsuko, who just sat there.

_Maybe she's paralyzed in fear?_ Kurama asked himself, finally deciding to carry her. Kurama picked her up bridal style as she watched with lifeless eyes.

_There is no way that this is shock… something should have happened by now._ Kurama thought as the vine carefully wrapped itself around his' and Mitsuko's waist. The vine lifted them out of the car and sat them on the metal column; leaves encircling them to block the attacks from the demons. Kurama sighed; his plant really couldn't last long under the barrage of attacks. Vaguely he wondered why the demons didn't attack while they were moving to the column, but dismissed it as stupidity. As Kurama was thinking, the barrage stopped. A tapping noise began to make itself known, and got louder until Kurama realized that someone was tapping on the leaves. Controlling the leaves until they moved just enough for him to see who it was, Kurama peeked out at the visitor.

"Oi, Kurama. We have to get you guys out of here, it seems Mihiro's mark waned and that attracted demons to Mitsuko. Come on." Toshiro explained as he held his arms out in front of him. Kurama allowed for the rest of the leaves to fall away as he eyed the large lime wings that twitched in agitation.

"Can you carry both of us?" Kurama queried worriedly; he didn't really trust the fact that he would be flying in the air without some kind of protection from falling. Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed, suddenly hidden in a swirl of wind.

**_"Is this better?"_** A large white kitsune growled out. Kurama blinked and nodded. Toshiro motioned for Kurama to get on his back. Kurama set Mitsuko in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, then buried his hands in the thick fur at the base of Toshiro's neck.

"Ready when you are, Toshiro-san." Kurama said, though he regretted it moments later. Without a word the kitsune leapt into the air and allowed itself to dive down. Kurama gulped, they were getting closer to the ground. As Kurama prepared to yell at Toshiro, wings burst from said animal's shoulders on both sides of Kurama. With a mighty flap, they were climbing into the air again, the wind whipping Kurama's hair out of his face.

**_"We're heading to the inn. It's the safest place."_** Toshiro said as he adjusted an invisibility field around the trio in his mind. Good thing he did so, because he felt the time freeze spell break.

**_"Looks like Hiei and Jenna took care of that problem, the time spell has broken."_** Toshiro said, receiving a "Hm" from Kurama. Snickering in his mind, he began his dive into the courtyard of the inn. Touching down softly, Toshiro kneeled and held his wings out so that Kurama and Mitsuko could get off. Mitsuko suddenly came back to herself, and looking around, turned to Toshiro.

"What did I miss?" Mitsuko asked as the lime-eyed kitsune transformed back into his human shape.

"Eh, not much. Don't worry; I'm sure no one got hurt." Toshiro said cheerfully. The three turned as they heard the door open and soft foot steps hurry towards them. Nohiro stopped in front of Toshiro, his usually black eyes now lavender. Toshiro looked at him questioningly.

"Mihiro is coughing up blood. I need help healing him, he's about to turn." Nohiro sighed and looked away as Toshiro absorbed the news.

"What? Why is he coughing up blood!?" Toshiro questioned as he followed Nohiro into the house, a worried Mitsuko and Kurama following close behind. Nohiro just shook his head, he obviously had no clue. They arrived in Mihiro's room, finding said white-haired male sitting on the floor against the window. Mihiro glanced up upon hearing them enter. Toshiro walked over and kneeled next to his younger sibling.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want…to cause you any…trouble…" Mihiro gasped out, clutching his chest. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as Nohiro kneeled down with him.

"He's having trouble breathing, so it might be his lungs. I don't see why they would be filling up with blood though." Nohiro explained as felt Mihiro's forehead. Toshiro sighed, thinking about the problem. Kurama walked up and kneeled with them, grabbing the hem of Mihiro's shirt. Mihiro looked at Kurama as he panted, causing his brothers to look with him.

"Do you mind? I want to see if maybe your ribs are broken." Kurama asked the younger male; he was answered with a nod. Mihiro straightened up enough so that he could show his stomach, but had to stop when pain laced through his chest. Kurama lifted up his shirt and first looked at Mihiro's chest, then moved his eyes down. Nohiro and Toshiro watched; then gasped with Kurama and Mitsuko as Mihiro turned a bit. Ugly purple bruises were gathered where his bottom ribs would be. Kurama softly pushed his fingers against the bruise, causing Mihiro to gasp and cough.

"Nohiro…get them out of here now." Mihiro said as he closed his eyes against the tears.

"Mihiro-kun, we have to get you to a hospital or a healer. Your ribs have broken and have quite possibly punctured your lung." Kurama explained as he put Mihiro's shirt down. Mihiro shook his head fiercely, his eyes still closed.

"Kurama-san, I believe it would be best if you left now." Nohiro said as he pulled Kurama up with him by the elbow. Mitsuko had left, taking the warning to heart.

"Why?"

"If he loses control, there will be no telling what he'll do."

"He needs help!" Kurama replied angrily, the brothers obviously did not know the extent of the situation. Mihiro grabbed Kurama's pants leg, grabbing his attention. Mihiro opened his eyes and looked up at Kurama, his eyes contracting and dilating between cat-like slits and the usual size of his pupils.

"Please leave. I'm beyond help at the moment, I need to go into my demon form if I want to heal this and get to a point where I can be near you and not kill you." Mihiro begged from his position on the floor. Kurama hesitated before he sighed in defeat and left the room. The brothers looked at each other when the door shut.

"How did your ribs get like that?" Nohiro asked as he kneeled in front of his brother again. Mihiro blinked and tried to focus, when he looked up.

"I think I felt them snap when I got punched in the stomach…" Mihiro said; then stopped to catch his breath. Damn, it was hard to breathe blood…

Toshiro blanched and slapped his forehead, causing Nohiro to turn and look at him. Toshiro looked at him and gave a small smile.

"…sorry?"

"You upper-cut him in the stomach? Are you an idiot? Have you not noticed the **height difference**? You fu—"

"Nohiro! Stop… this isn't going….to get us anywhere." Mihiro gasped out. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Fine…but I'm still extremely pissed off and I **will** beat the shit out of you later." Nohiro growled as his eyes turned black again. Toshiro gulped and nodded, then turned his attention to his younger brother. Mihiro sighed in pain, turning away from his brothers. Clutching the window sill, he allowed his demonic side to take over. Toshi and Nohiro flinched as the crack of splintering wood echoed through the room. Mihiro turned venomous slits to his brothers as his canines lengthened.

"Go now while there's still time."

* * *

AKN: Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's my longest one for this story yet. I still wish it had been better. By the way, another poll!

What were your feelings on this chapter?

A. Kurama, your such a lady-killer

B. Mitsuko has A.D.D doesn't she?

C. I kinda want that ice cream.

D. I wish I were Mitsuko during this chapter! -pout-

Of course, you can make up your own answers. Notice how all the choices avoid the subject? That's because I lack originality and the ability to face the fact that this chapter sucked. (Most likely).

Random Rhyme Time!

If the poll wasn't a clue, please read and review!


	8. Memoirs of the Betrayed

**AKN** - I know what your thinking, but seriously, murder is not the answer. I swear I didn't mean it you guys, but we had final exams, we rescued kittens which require constant attention, I'm trying to get a job, and some other stuff that has really taken up my time. Last night, I was tired but I made my self finish, and if it's bad, I'm really really sorry. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I'm not going to promise or I'd just be lying to all of us. Wish me luck with future employment, and please review and tell me that you enjoyed finally getting the chapter, even if it is bad! This chapter was finished thanks to Billy Talent with their song "In The Fall". Thank you Canada!!

_

* * *

_

_"Faces that I will never see again."_

Mihiro looked at the different photographs whipping across his vision. The photographs didn't exist in real life, most of them, anyway. The faces of people that he knew in different eras, for different periods of time, for different lives he had led. They all knew who he was, what he was. They always found out eventually.

_"Mihiro." A brittle voice whispered across the room. Mihiro turned; a gentle smile on his face._

_"Yes?"_ _"I'm 106 years old Mihiro. I am going to die soon. How will this affect you, knowing that you can never join me in death in a natural way?" asked the old woman, her bright eyes now dulled with the beginnings of blindness. Mihiro looked away, biting his lip. So she knew. In the end, it was obvious. It was obvious to all of them in the end._

_"You're a demon, or a god. I don't care."_ _Mihiro looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a wizened hand waving the matter away._

_"I'm just glad that I've been able to have such a good friend in my ending years. You didn't have to hide it, but in a way I'm glad you did. I wasn't as understanding as I am now." The woman explained, her smile making her eyes crinkle with crows feet. Mihiro stared at her. Tears stung at his eyes. Why did it always end like this?_

Every time was the same. For some reason, he always became attached to the humans he met in his different lives. They always grew old and passed away, leaving him to be tortured with memories of the good times they'd had, or betrayed him because they were overtaken with greed. Yet he never learned. Mihiro smiled bitterly as another memory came to him.

_"Come on Mihiro, leave him. He won't live long anyway." Toshiro called back behind him as he was walking down a dirt road. Mihiro looked up at the receding form of his brother, then back at the still form staring up at him. Mihiro frowned and sighed, quickly opening his bag and pulling out the bandages he kept with him. The person was fixed up soon. Mihiro lifted him up onto his back and began to walk after his brother; who was long gone by now._

_Toshiro stood in the doorway, holding open the screen for Mihiro and the other young man. Mihiro smiled at his brother, who just shook his head in exasperation. The young man didn't wake up for three days, but Mihiro stayed with him the entire time. Nohiro helped from time to time, ever silent as always in those days. When the young man did wake up, they learned his name was Kisami._

_"Isn't that a vaguely girly name?" Toshiro asked as they ate in the room being occupied by Kisami. He smiled up at Toshi who just stared._

_"Even so, it is the name given to me. I can't change it now. Why do you let people call you Toshi? Are you angry because your brother's names sound like yours and you don't want people to get you confused with them?" Kisami asked in return. Toshiro growled and quickly gathered his dishes, leaving the room in an angry wind. Mihiro just sighed and told Kisami it was fine. Nohiro continued to eat. _

_Kisami stayed with them for a few years, they knew that Kisami was a cat demon. Actually, the only one who hadn't noticed was Mihiro because he really never paid attention to things like that. In the end, they were all the same. Lonely._ _Kisami and Mihiro were walking back on the dirt road where Kisami had been found. It was now bordered by large oak trees, providing nice shade for travelers. Mihiro offered to stop beneath one of the trees, out of the vision of travelers so that they could eat their mid-day meal in peace. Kisami agreed, smiling happily._

"_Mihiro, you cook so well. You'll be a good wife someday." Kisami stated with a small smile as he ate some of his share. Mihiro began to choke as he blushed furiously._

"_I-I…I'm not a girl!" Mihiro stammered as he patted his chest. Kisami looked up at Mihiro, smile still in place._

"_Really now? You look like quite the blushing bride."_ _Mihiro choked a bit more._

"_You're so mean…" Mihiro said jokingly, looking away from Kisami, who grinned in turn._

"_I know you're worried though."_

"_About what?"_

"_The demon. Your demon."_ _Mihiro froze as silence grew between them. A single question burned at the back of his mind._

"_How…how do you know?"_ "_You're a god of course. I should know. As I do my research on all of my hunts."_ _By now they were standing apart; Mihiro in a defensive position while Kisami stood lazily, relaxed. As if they were talking about the weather._

"_Hunt?" Mihiro queried, almost too afraid to ask._

"_Why don't you shift forms? The fight will be more fun that way. Plus, I enjoy a kitsune demon's head instead of the human form."_

"_What kind of gods do you hunt?"_

"_The special kind. The kind that can do…magic." Kisami said, his eyes glittering as he spread his hands._

"_I can't do magic."_

"_Oh, don't lie. I know what you are, and I intend to be your demise."_ _Mihiro growled a bit in his throat as he studied their surroundings. They had gone farther then he had expected, they were far from the road, surrounded by large, old trees. He couldn't run, but Mihiro doubted that he would have anyway. Once again, he had been betrayed. His trust and loyalty had been used. Mihiro's eyes began to glow with his anger, causing Kisami to grin in anticipation._

"_Now, have I made the little kami angry? Ooh, whatever shall I do?" Kisami jeered at the kitsune. Then he disappeared from view, only to appear behind Mihiro once again._

"_There's no one here to help you, save yourself. Once again, you were so gullible. You always fall for this don't you? They always say 'Let's be friends' or 'Trust me', or… 'I love you'. Isn't that right, my sweet little koibito?" Kisami whispered against Mihiro's ear. Mihiro whipped around and slashed across Kisami's stomach with lengthening claws. The demon winced and jumped away in surprise._

"_You don't know me, Kisami-san. You have no clue. Who are you….who are you to judge me!?" Mihiro cried out as the surrounding area was enveloped in spirit energy._

**----**

Mihiro opened his eyes slowly as he brought himself back out of his memories. Light burned his eyes, forcing Mihiro to raise an arm to block it for a moment. Mihiro listened as there was some shuffling and the light was switched off. Mihiro put his arm back at his side and blinked; turning to look at the side of the room that the light switch was on. Kurama turned back from the wall and smiled at Mihiro.

"Thank you for turning off the light Minamino-san." Mihiro whispered. Kurama came back to the futon and sat beside it, where he dampened a wash cloth and handed it to Mihiro, who took it gratefully.

"You can just call me Kurama, Mihiro-kun." Kurama chided gently as Mihiro closed his eyes again. It was silent for a while.

"…I thought I told you to stay away."

"I was worried. You could have died."

"My….I would have healed when I changed."

"When I came in you were on your way to dead." Mihiro lay still for a moment, confusion clouding his mind.

"When you came in…what did I look like?" Mihiro asked carefully, the wash cloth hiding his eyes from the kitsune.

"You looked like yourself. No different then before, except covered in blood and unconscious." Kurama stated as someone passed the room in the hallway. They remained silent for a while once again, until Kurama broke the silence.

"Mihiro…"

"Yes Kurama?"

"…Are you…unable to control your demonic side?" Kurama asked carefully, so as not to upset the kitsune even more. Mihiro sighed, he had some how known that this was coming. For a moment he cursed the natural curiosity instilled within all kitsune.

"I used to be able to control myself fine. It all changed when the curse set in" Mihiro paused to remove the washcloth from his eyes, then continued "You know Mitsuko, of course? I have a mark on her, but not to take her as a mate. I have a mark on her so that her powers stay in check. She's a wolf demon. Our lines are cursed. We're destined to fall in love with a member of the opposite blood line, but the female in the relationship always disappears. For a long time, we thought that the females just got tired of the relationships and seeing no other way out, ran away. I thought that too. Then I met Mitsuko's oldest sister. Her name was Manatchi, and we were destined to be together. We were soul mates."

"Were?" Kurama asked hesitantly when Mihiro paused for a long while. Mihiro nodded in response, then sat up and pulled a wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up and held it out for Kurama to look at. There was Mihiro holding hands with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, a younger Mitsuko standing in front of them holding up a flower proudly.

"That was taken the day that Mitsuko finally mastered Earth magic. We were so proud. I still am, of course. Mitsuko actually hated me when we first met. She was just a child then, so of course she said things like 'You're stealing my sister from me' and 'Why can't you love somebody else', the way children usually do. I never thought that she would be proven right. Manatchi disappeared. Mitsuko and I saw it, and we have never been the same since." Mihiro uttered the last part, a darkness clouding his eyes. Kurama nodded and switched his sitting position so that he could be more comfortable. Mihiro pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them, then sighed deeply. "Let's see…we had been married for ten years by this point, Mitsuko was grown up and had grown out of her hate for me. I'm glad she did, she's always reminded me of my sister. Anyway, Manatchi had decided that she wanted to go on a picnic, and we invited Mitsuko along with us because she would have pouted until we said yes anyway." Mihiro paused to chuckle as Kurama smiled "It was nice. Manatchi made a big lunch, I worked with Mitsuko a little on her Fire magic, and we swam in the river that we had stopped by for a little bit. We packed up and were ready to leave when an earthquake hit. Well, it wasn't really an earthquake, but it certainly seemed like one. The earth opened, and before us was an old acquaintance of mine. It seems that they put him in charge of our curse. I'm pretty sure it's because his father was the one who cursed us. It was time for her to go. She was supposed to be by herself when this happened, but Kisami decided that additional curses should be placed, so as to make reprimands for his own death. I was forced to relinquish control of my demon to him or he would have killed Mitsuko. Though, even when I did what was demanded of me, he cursed Mitsuko as well. She has perfect control of her abilities, but was cursed with the ability to acquire the faces of one's true soul, and in some instances, true demon. I on the other hand, can't use my demonic abilities or Kisami will use me to kill everyone and everything I hold dear." Mihiro looked up at Kurama with a haunted look. Kurama was frowning now; he'd never thought that such terrible things could happen if you went into your true form.

"Kurama, have you ever looked at another person's face and seen every sin, every evil thing that you had ever done?" Mihiro asked quietly as he stared into the darkness of the room.

"I would be dead or they would." Kurama answered, as a thousand years of memories flashed through his mind.

"In the end though, it reminded me of the humanity that I lack. Sometimes, I feel as if the humans here are lucky."

"Why is that?"

"They have an almost child like innocence compared to the things outside of the world they know. Only the unfortunate ones break through that membrane, or rid themselves of that innocence. To be a human who has murdered is to be a demon that has been born."

"Not all demons are born evil, they just become it."

"Though not all demons have the initiative to change their ways, right?" Kurama and Mihiro sat there for a bit longer.

"You've done good deeds Kurama. I admire you."

"I haven't done enough."

"No one can ever do enough, but it's enough to know that we're doing _something_." Mihiro whispered. Kurama looked at Mihiro for a bit, and then pulled his knees up as well.

"I guess it depends on what that something is then."

"Evil things can take up the time, but the guilt will always be there."

"There are those humans who have murdered and say they don't feel guilt."

"They don't feel guilt, because guilt has instead taken the form of madness. How fragile innocence can be. It makes me sad. Then I remember that I have my life to live. That unless I can do something to help it, I shouldn't worry about the things that happen outside the walls of my world."

"No unnecessary pain?" Kurama asked.

"Exactly." Mihiro smiled, and the two were lost in memories. Kurama reminded himself to ask about Kisami later, and then allowed himself completely to his reverie.

* * *

**AKN** - Does anyone else think that ending was a little too deep? This chapter a little too depressing?

Hiei - Screw that, I wasn't mentioned at all!

**AKN** - ...Since when have you wanted the spotlight?

Kurama - I bet you five dollars that if we start ignoring him he'll cut himself.

**AKN** - No way...it's Hiei for kami sake!

-...begins ignoring Hiei-

See what happens in the next exciting installment of ...this story! If I get five reviews, Hiei will do something even more drastic and not so deadly. Unless social suicide is deadly. Which I highly doubt. Okay, Ja ne!


End file.
